Stranger
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: "Hello Stranger." The words tumbled off her tongue making his heart stop at that moment. Had she really came back for him? Was it truly taking place right before his eyes? He turned around slowly praying his mind wasn't playing another trick on him. SM/LP DISCONTINUED


**Chapter one finally done! :D**

**I haven't uploaded in forever. Tell me what you think. There is a really good plot behind this. Any ideas for the story review please.**

* * *

Rain poured down from the sky, which looked as if puffy, gray cotton engulfed it. The rain fell down as little ice pellets, bouncing off cars, houses, and people's opened umbrellas as they rushed home before the worst of the storm hit. This was only the beginning of something more terrible than ever known. That was exactly what Prime Minister, Dale McFlaggen, thought as he gazed outside his office's window. Something didn't feel right about the world around him. He felt as if there was more to the story behind this storm. He gulped and prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. He had heard stories from people firsthand that this wasn't the first time weather of London was this way. Around twenty-two years ago, there were records of odd things like this happening. Disappearances and unknown reasons for deaths were the least of his worries. He had teams of top investigators stumped at how Miss Flynn disappeared from her own bed in the middle of the night with her house untouched. There was no trace at all found her and sadly, she was about the fifteenth case like that. All were marked as missing people and would probably never be found. He stepped away from his wide window that was spanned from ceiling to floor and almost his entire wall and began to pace back and forth; occasionally he would run his crooked fingers through his greasy, gray hair. His silver eyes, that had surrounded by black patches and seemed to have sunk themselves into his skull, only focused on the floor in front of him as his mind reeled with explanations to the reoccurring disappearances. There was only one explanation to it. This was none other than the work of...

"Wizards…" He spoke a loud aloud quietly. His voice was raspy, dull, and full of fear and anger. They were doing this to his people and he wasn't going to stand here and let them. Being Prime Minister, he was kindly informed by the Minister of Magic- some kind of Wizard Prime Minister- that they were walking along side with them in the open, but still hidden. It took him months to get over this meeting, yet he still did. Now, all of a sudden, the frightening event made sense into everyday life. This was no ordinary storm; this was a wizard's storm. The Minister of Magic told McFlaggen that all evil was conquered in the world thanks to some boy named Harry Potter. Could he have been, perhaps, mistaken by that? Three knocks on the office door awakened McFlaggen from his deep, consuming thoughts. He looked up and coughed four times before walking over to his desk and sitting in his wooden chair. He folded his hands together and rested them on his large, wooden desk before merrily saying, "Come in." He rested back in his chair. He was never so tired and never felt so insane in his entire life. He had no idea what he was going to do if this continued on.

The large door swung open and standing across the office from him was his secretary, Ms. Parker. She carried her trustworthy clipboard with her and like usual, she was reading something off of it. She hummed to herself and shook her head a couple of times before looking up at McFlaggen. Her crystal eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by black patches. Her thick-rimmed, black glasses brought more attention to her eyes for they were on crooked. She reached up and straightened them out before huffing her chest up and then letting it sink back down. She walked in and closed the door behind her before announcing, "My dear Minister, this is not good at all. A whole young family vanished from their home earlier today. A young mother and father and a little baby girl, and no signs of suffering or anything else of that matter; it's like they vanished out of thin air!"

He shook his head and looked down at his pad of paper and wrote something down. He gazed back up at her, and pasted on the best smile he could get, and replied, "That's the second today. You are right, Ms. Flynn, this is no good at all. We are all at risk of this occurring. You could say some more than others. We need to notify the people as soon as possible. Send it out on radios and television. This needs to be heard by every man, woman, and infant. We are no longer safe here in our country of England, specially the town of England. My worst fear has came and this is simply out of my power. Things are about to get like they were twenty-two years ago."

"What do you mean, sir?" She said with eyes full of curiosity. She took a step closer to him as if it was going to give her the answers she was seeking. Prime Minister turned his back on her and gazed out his window again. The rain pattered loudly against the thin glass, the glass was the only thing separating him from the gruesome world on the other side. He hummed to himself in thought for a moment before saying, "Go now. Do what I commanded. Notify everyone around."

He didn't dare take his eyes away from the window. He shook his head as anger grew inside of him because he knew he couldn't stop this mayhem from occurring. It would just get worse every morning. She nodded quickly and backed out of the room. Before she was completely out, she replied in a hoarse voice, "Yes, yes Prime Minister! Of course, I shall get on that."

With that, the large door closed and McFlaggen was left to his wonder around in his thoughts once again. He breathed slowly, noticing his breath was visible inside. He walked over to his thermometer and was flabbergasted to discover the temperature was seventy degrees in his place. He felt like he was in the Arctic for an odd reason. "Terrible weather here as well?" A male's voice asked from behind him.

McFlaggen jumped as he was the only one in the room and he would've heard the doors open. He shook his head when it dawned on him. This was the familiar voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic himself. He had let himself in, apparently. How rude of him, thought McFlaggen. "Err- well, yes. You should know, though. It is your people doing this just like twenty-two years ago! Am I right? No need to answer that. I know for a fact I am. There would be no other explanation to the disappearances." He said a bit too loudly.

Kingsley just smiled with his rough hands folded together at his waist, and let the man finish. He had all ready come without notice so it was the best he could do. He stood his ground. He was tall, dark skinned and wore a dark blue cloak. He nodded once McFlaggen finished and replied, "Now I understand what fired your temper up so incredibly high. You must understand, my friend, that we are working on the problem and have found six out of the fifteen- now seventeen- lost ones. Three are at St. Mungo's, our hospital, and three have been brutally killed. We have seen these kinds of events before in our lifetime and I assure you there is no need to panic. We have our best Aurors on the case; that includes our Head of the Department, Mr. Harry Potter, and his assistant, Mr. Ronald Weasley. I am sure I have mentioned them-"

"They supposedly finished off the darkness twenty-two years ago! There isn't supposed to be any of this! I must say I am not happy with your effort- if I can even call it that! I can see no changes or anything! I thought that Lord guy was finished off." McFlaggen spat.

Kingsley kept under control even with the angry Muggle spitting on him. He sighed deeply and tried it one more time. "Now, I understand where you are coming from. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weas- Well, Miss Granger at the time, did conquer Lord Voldemort twenty-two years ago, but just because he is gone doesn't mean all evil is. There will always be evil lurking in the depths of the shadows and that is exactly what is happening. You might want to sit down- this will be a long story." He suggested.

McFlaggen sighed and took a seat, knowing that there was no way out of this. He was the Prime Minister and had to stand to his post, even if it scared him to death. He had to show leadership when all others are running away. He breathed deeply and said, "You may begin." This statement made a smile appear on Kingsley's sad face as he nodded.  
"Thank you for listening." He paused for a minute and began to pace back and forth. "I am not sure how to begin this. You need to know it though, so shall I dive right in." This didn't sound too great to McFlaggen, but he stayed quiet and let Kingsley continue.  
"Well, when Voldemort was in power he had a group of followers known as Death Eaters. Many died in the Final Battle along with their leader, but many survived. Now-" He cleared his throat. "There has been a major breakout at Azkaban, our prison, of his old followers. We have evidence that can let us conclude that they have made a group. We have yet to find them or discover their name. They seem to keep well in the shadows of the lands." He nodded. "Anyway, these disappearances brings us to believe they are trying to seek revenge for ones lost in the previous battle. There are no worries though, good always finds a way, right? Well, we hope it turns out that way at least." Kingsley chuckled and smiled.  
"No worries, are you crazy?" Prime Minister asked with a horrified expression on his face. "There are evil people out there murdering people and there are no people! They want revenge! Why do my people need to suffer?"  
"Some of your people are my people." Kingsley nodded. "Now I have delivered the news so I really must be going. There is a meeting and if I am not there that cannot do, can it?"  
"You're insane! You've finally gone insane!" McFlaggen yelled as he stood up from behind his desk.  
Kingsley shrugged, "Perhaps twenty-two years as Minister has made me a bit rattled up in the head, but you would be too if you have seen have the things I have. I am surprised Mr. Potter is still out here on the force. I wouldn't have lasted until now. Must be thankful of him." Kingsley walked over to the fireplace and gave a farewell nod to the Prime Minister, "Now, I really do need to go. Farewell! I hope we don't have to meet again, because it only means more bad news." With a loud crack, he vanished into thin air.  
The Prime Minister fell back into his chair and began to mope about the prior meeting. This whole mayhem was more than the middle-aged man could take. What else could go wrong here? He begged the Lord that he wouldn't be seeing any more wizards in his life. He had met enough. They have caused enough damage.

* * *

"Couldn't feel anymore like old times… could it mate?" Ron Weasley asked Harry Potter as they walked up the halls of the Ministry. They were headed towards Harry's office to check up on the missions and then were off to the Ministry meeting. Ron was fine with that. He would be able to see his wife, who worked as Head of the Muggles Department. He had to leave the house during a fight so if he wanted a bed to sleep on that night he needed to make up for the fight.  
Harry shook his head, "Nothing to be excited about. If the last war didn't kill me this one will surely do it for me." He sighed as they made it to the door of his office. He reached within his cloak's pocket in search of a key to unlock it with. He had had so many times in his life where he had barely escaped death's clutches. He wasn't sure how many more times he would be able to do it.  
"Don't talk nonsense like that!" Ron hit his friend's arm. "If you go this whole place will go down the dumps." He nodded. Harry shot a glare at him. "And if you happened to die, I would bring you back to life just to kill you one more time for putting Ginny into the pain she would be in and the rest of our family!"  
"Okay, okay. I won't bring it up again all right? And if- I said if- I did happen to die, you'd take care of Ginny and the kids for me right?" Harry asked, worried about what the future had in store for him. He knew that if the conclusion were right then it would be him they would go after. If they wanted revenge than he would be the star person to kill. He sighed just thinking about it. He pushed the thoughts away from his mind and he found the right key. It then unlocked the door.  
"Took you long enough." Muttered Ron underneath his breath as he stepped inside the office. He then added, "Of course I would! I am your wife's older brother. Just like if I would- you know- well, join Fred- then you'd take care of Hermione, Rosie, and my boy Hugo." Ron stated and patted Harry on the back.  
Harry nodded and grinned, "Exactly, now let's get down to business." It was always nice to know that you had a friend there for you when you believed no one else was. He started out with everything, and then Voldemort killed his parents. Then he had nothing and now he had everything he ever needed. He didn't intend on losing any of it any time soon, either, even if there was a war coming. He had a feeling it would be worse than the last one. A pit in his stomach grew deeper as he thought about it.  
"So the SODS, who do you think is in charge of them?" Ron questioned as he leaned against Harry's desk.  
Harry shrugged, "No idea, but I feel as if we know them." He paced back and forth and ran his fingers through his coal black hair. "I really wish I knew. We could get the battle over with already."  
Ron chuckled, "Mate, I doubt knowing who they are will solve anything that we need. We need to discover their hideout and destroy them from within like Voldemort did to us. Understand?"  
Harry shook his head, "How the bloody hell are we supposed to get inside of SODS? They'd know who we are."  
"Unless we used someone known for dark magic." Ron pointed out. Harry shook his head and said, "No" without another argument. Ron understood and fell silent. He straightened himself out and watched Harry pick up a file of papers. "On to the meeting, shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.  
"In a rush to see Hermione?" asked Harry as he raised an eyebrow.  
Ron blushed deep red and shrugged, "Well, we didn't get off on good terms this morning. Thought it'd be nice to sort things out where there are witnesses of it. She scares me sometimes, Harry. She throws curses at me."

"You think I don't understand what you are going through?" Harry laughed. "C'mon, think about it. I am married to Ginny, your sister. Talk about being afraid when one is mad. I have learned to stay out of her path when she gets fired up. Poor James, he is usually the one who has to suffer. I keep telling him not to push her buttons."  
"No offense, Harry, or anything, but your son sort of pushes everyone's buttons. He seems to be pleasured to see one get angered. He doesn't listen at all, either."  
Harry nodded, "True. He is getting better about it. He has matured a bit since he has been dating that one girl. I don't even remember her name. He doesn't stay with one for too long."  
"Don't get me started on boyfriends and girlfriends. I might shoot myself if Rose doesn't get out of her 'I will date whoever and whenever I want and I don't care if that means I date a nineteen year old' stage. She couldn't be more like Lily, could she?" Ron looked distressed.  
"Lily is my good kid, I have to admit. As much as I want to say Al is one too, I have heard stories about him at school. Lily is my more modest one, or at least I hope." Harry laughed as the two left his room once again and began down the hallway.  
"Hugo is quiet. He just sort of sits there and doesn't speak. Scares me to think about what goes on in his mind. Hermione insists we check him out for depression. He mopes and lays around all day. He is terrifying me." Ron added in.  
"Hermione would jump to a conclusion like that. He probably just feels out of place. I heard your dad talking to him the other day and he seemed to have a lot going for him."  
"He talks to Dad, but not me? I am his father."  
"Al and James talks to him more than me too. Ginny says that they probably find it easier to talk to him than us, because we jumped to conclusions to quickly. I don't see it." Harry stated. Ron laughed and agreed with the statement.  
The made it to the room the meeting would be held in. The rushed inside and took seats in the front row. The seats were just for Head and assistant of the Aurors. Harry laid the file of papers on the table in front of him and waited for Kingsley to announce the beginning of the meeting.  
"Attention. Attention. Please settle down." The Minister of Magic stepped on to the podium in front of all the fellow members of the ministry. He wore a long, purple cloak that dragged on the floor behind him. His skin was as dark as chocolate and his voice was loud and clear. The group of people in front of him was like his family. The meeting had an odd comfortable feeling to it, but soon it would turn to displeasure as they trudged on to the topic of horrid issues.  
None other than Draco Malfoy took the seat next to Harry. They shared demeaning looks at each other before shrugging and going on with their lives. The each directed their attention to Kingsley as he began the meeting by hitting the podium with a small, black hammer. [It's called a gavel, fyi.]  
He cleared his throat and said, "I addressed you all here to talk about the recent disappearances. Mrs. Margette Lynn Toad was snatched from her muggle home in London centre. There is convincing evidence discovered by our Auror Department that this was the work of a group called Shadows of Darkened Souls, better known as SODS. It is an organized group of some kind and is out for the kill. The reason for it, or who is behind all of it, is still a mystery, but we have our best Aurors, even the Head of the Department himself, working on the case. If anyone knows anything else please voice your facts or opinions in our open discussion starting now." He hit the podium with the hammer again, indicating the beginning of open discussion. People raised their hands wanting to voice their thoughts. Harry was one of the people.  
Kingsley pointed at a older woman and nodded his head, "Miss Reaven, please speak."  
The woman wore a faded green cloak and a matching hat that sat on top of her curled, brown hair. She smiled as she stood up so everyone knew who she was. She began, "This beginning reminds me of another war. As another war, I mean the Final Battle. Dare I say, this is just how the other war began and lasted. It scares me to send my kids back off to Hogwarts this year. It wasn't safe before so who says it is now?"  
"Agreed." Replied the crowd of workers. Kingsley nodded to let them know that he understood where they were coming from. Harry stood up and cleared his throat.  
"Minister, I would like your permission to speak," he stated as he stared up at Kingsley. He directed with his hands for Harry to continue speaking. "Now, I understand what you are all feeling." He began, "Hogwarts isn't as safe as we would all like, but we are working to make it safe. New spells and jinxes have been arranged to be placed around its entry. I recommend for children to go and learn. If they do not learn to defend themselves, then IF a battle happens again, they can defend themselves from death. I am sending my children back without another thought. Hogwarts is probably still safer than most homes, anyway."  
"Mr. Potter, what if they intrude from the inside again? Everything can be destroyed." A short plump man asked.  
Harry recalled that incident. He looked down at Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be trying to disappear, and laughed to himself. He recalled the vanishing cabinet and all the other items lost when the Room of Requirement was burned to the ground. At least he thought it was burned down.  
"I think Mr. Malfoy could gladly answer that question for you." Harry announced with a smirk on his face. "Draco, what should we do to establish a way that the SODS can not intrude from the inside?"  
Draco's face whitened, and he didn't stand up, "Er, demolish all the vanishing cabinets?" He muttered quietly.  
"That would be a good choice, wouldn't it?" Ron stood up and grinned. "Get rid of all passageways between the outside and inside of Hogwarts grounds. That includes all the hidden passageways that lead to Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack."  
"No matter how much grief we have to put up from our kids, those passageways are from now on demolished." Harry stated as he thought about James' whining and complaining about it. He took after his namesakes and used all his abilities to make sure people knew it was true.  
"Sounds like a needed plan for protection. Everyone who favors this demolization of passageways raise your hands." Kingsley announced. Over three-fourths of the room raised their hands. The plan won by a landslide. Kinsley nodded and lightly hit the podium with the hammer again. "That decides it then. The plan shall take action immediately. It will be completed before the start of term."

* * *

Lily Luna Potter ran down the stairs of her family's manor in Godric's Hallow. A baggy HolyHead Harpies Quidditch T-shirt covered her small-framed body. You could barely see the edges of her blue jean shorts. She wore no shoes and only one hot pink sock. Her flaming red hair flung around in knots and tangles. She had just woken up and was too lazy to give a crap what she looked like. She was just that kind of a girl. She was who she was and if that bothered anyone they could go die in a hole for all she cared.  
She jumped off the stairs, with only a few were left, and landed with a thud on her butt in the middle of the den. Ginny looked up from the Quibbler she was reading and smiled, "Good morning, dear." She laughed and continued on with reading. She had gotten used to the odd things her children did. Nothing was ever sane in the house. Someone was always up to something. Jumping the stairs was nothing to insane for the Potter's. James topped that three years back when he was thirteen and he had tried to jump from their roof to their neighbor's. He failed painfully and suffered with a broken arm and two broken legs. Ginny wondered where her son's common sense was or if he even had some after that experience.  
Lily dusted herself off as she stood up. She smiled brightly and collapsed on the sofa next to her mother. "Hey Mum. I was wondering… when is breakfast?" She yawned and scratched some sleep out of her eyes.  
"I had breakfast four hours ago when it was ten. I am getting ready for lunch." Laughed Ginny. "You are the first one up, so I guess I will just make another breakfast for you three."  
"What time is it?" She asked curiously.  
"Two in the afternoon." Stated Ginny. "I tried to wake you guys up six times."  
"What can I say, Mum? I am a deep sleeper." She laughed.

Ginny shook her head and put the Quibbler on the sidetable next to her. She stood up and kissed the top of Lily's head, "We all know that, love. Every single one of us."  
Lily stretched out on the couch and let out an obnoxious belch. Ginny sent her a warning look. She smiled humbly back.  
"Nice one, Lils!" called out Al, who was running down the steps.  
"I agree!" called out James, who was in mid-air, heading straight for Albus. He landed on his target/brother and they both crashed to the floor. They began to wrestle and beat the crap out of each other. Both were using the foulest language Ginny had ever heard. Lily laughed until she couldn't breathe and then laughed some more. Ginny was furious. The tips of her ears turned bright scarlet as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"She is tapping her foot!" called out Al as he pushed James off of him.  
"Shi- I mean crap!" yelled James as he stood up and helped Al up.  
Both were referring to their mother. Her foot tapped steadily on their wooden floor as her patience ran out. She had a very Molly Weasley-ish look to her. Both women scared the crap out of the two boys. This was a not such a good morning for them. Lily, however, found the whole situation hilarious. She picked herself off the floor from laughing and tried to hold her giggles back. She walked up to her brothers and patted them on the back.  
"You two look like deer in the headlights! Look! Look at your faces! You are as pale as a ghost!" She stated as her laugh began to ring out of her mouth. She clasped a hand to her mouth to try and make it stop. It was useless.  
"Lily Luna! Stop laughing. This is nothing to laugh about. Go sit yourself on the sofa while I have a little talk with your brothers." Ginny commanded.  
Lily's giggles subsided as she hung her head. She walked back over to the couch without making another sound. She was smart enough not to mess with her mother at times like these. She would love to keep her head.  
"What in the world are you two doing?" Ginny scolded her sons. "James Sirius, for Merlin's sake, you are seventeen; act like it for once! Same for you, Albus Severus! You are sixteen, not two!" Her voice was sharp enough to cut right through their souls. She probably would have if Harry hadn't walked through the front door that very moment.  
"What's going on in here?" He asked as he stared at the scene in front of him. Al had blood dripping from his nose and James had a busted lip. Lily sat on the couch quietly giggling to herself. James and Al both shoved each other quickly before they caught Ginny's eye.  
Ginny sighed and collapsed into Harry's arms as he rubbed her back, in a soothing manner. "They are driving me nuts. By they, I mean your sons." She muttered into his chest. Harry looked from James to Al. He kissed the top of her head and said, "You go upstairs. I'll deal with this."  
Ginny looked into his eyes and shook her head; "You shouldn't have to come home to a house like this. Work has to be stressful for you."  
"Actually, I had a great day today. I'll tell you more about it later. You go relax."  
James and Al found that this was a good time to try and sneak away. Their parents seemed occupied with each other.  
"Don't you dare." Ginny ordered. They stopped dead. Neither dared to turn around, as they could feel someone walking towards them. They shared a quick glance with each other and sighed. They turned to see Harry standing in front of them.  
"Explain yourselves." Harry commanded.  
"Well, I was trying to-"  
"Al was a douche- I mean prat-"  
Lily began to roar with laughter.  
"Only trying to help-"  
"Annoys the crap out of-"  
Her face was beat red.  
"He wouldn't wake up-"  
"It was my mail!"  
She was clutching her stomach and couldn't breathe.  
"Didn't mean to read it."  
"He read it! It was mine!"  
She was rolling around on the couch.

"Dating-"

"Information no one needed to know."  
"I couldn't believe it."  
"He had no-"

Thud.

Harry and his two sons turned to find Lily on the floor dying from laughter. Harry ran his fingers through his jet-black hair and took a deep breath. He had no idea how Ginny put up with this day after day. He was thankful for work. He paced over to his daughter and kneeled down beside her. "Enjoying yourself, are we?" He peered at her through his round spectacles. She nodded and grinned.  
"At least one of us finds this entertaining." He said as he helped her off of the ground. "Don't you two dare!" He spun around to discover James and Al sneaking out of the room again. There was another thud and he turned back to Lily to find her rolling around on the floor again laughing. "Lily get up off the ground." He heard footsteps on the stairs and turned towards it and called out, "James Sirius and Albus Severus, I said don't you dare try that!" This made Lily only laugh harder. "Lily!" He yelled, as she paid no attention to him. "James! Al!" They continued up the stairs. He was really thankful for work now. There was no way he could possibly handle this everyday. It was a wonder that he defeated Lord Voldemort when he couldn't even control his children.  
He collapsed on the couch and took a deep breath. Finally he hollered out, "If you boys don't get down here now and if you, Lily, don't stop laughing then I'm not sending you to Hogwarts this year. I won't allow this behavior."  
Lily shut up immediately and stood up. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She had her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't Daddy."  
James and Al were right by Lily within the next minute. Both had the same expression as Lily on their face. Harry shrugged and said, "You have no idea of what I wouldn't do, kids. I swear, if you don't straighten up, I won't allow you on the train."  
Lily sat down on Harry's lap and batted her eyelashes, "But Daddy, we love Hogwarts."  
"Well, then you need to listen to your mother and me when we say something, and no more fighting."  
"Dad, I had a good reason this time. Al read my mail." James stated.  
"Only because I wanted to know what you were up to."  
"Daddy, you know I find it hilarious when they beat each other up." Lily added.  
"I don't care what the reason is. You will stop this craziness right now! Understand me?" Harry asked. The kids nodded in response. "Good. I have enough to worry about at work. I don't need to come home to another war."  
"There is really going to be another war coming, isn't there Dad?" asked Al as he sat on the couch next to Harry.  
"There already is one. There have been three more disappearances just this week. It's just like before." Harry stated as he hugged Lily, who looked terrified. "There's nothing you kids have to worry about, okay? We are improving Hogwarts' protection so there are no passageways between the outside world and Hogwarts. It will be done before the beginning of term."  
"Even the ones to Hogsmeade? Not them, Dad. Please, not them. How will I get money?" James asked curiously.  
"What do you mean about getting money?"  
"Nothing." James said real quickly.  
"He placed fees on the passageways to Hogsmeade. He won't let anybody through unless they pay, including Al and me." Lily informed him.  
"James Sirius." Harry said in disbelief.  
He shrugged at his father and smiled.  
"Just to make sure you know, you aren't off the hook. You and Al are still grounded, James." Harry mentioned as he hugged Lily again. "And you, young lady, if you wouldn't have stopped laughing, you would be grounded too."  
The kids all rolled their eyes and whined. He hated punishing them, but it was needed for the sanity of the household. It was needed most dearly.

* * *

**Alright. So Chapter one is done. It will be a while before I upload the next. Schoolwork is heavy. Plus, my Dad is wanting more family time because it is the holidays. So I can't write all the time. **

**Anyway, please people, I would love to have eight reviews before my next chapter is posted. (The reviews can be mean ones. They all help out in the end.) because the next Chapter won't be posted until a month or so. I'm sorry I have other sotries I'm working on. With love, **

**randomgirloutthere110. 3**


End file.
